The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to machines for placing substantially flat, open-throated elements on rods and more particularly to an inexpensive machine toy or craft item which may be used by a child or a hobbyist to place C-shaped beads or the like on clips having parallel rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicants is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.